Money Madness
by PoskosTroskos
Summary: Mr. Krabs becomes addicted to a tapper phone game.
1. SpongeBob and the Game

_tap_

 _tap_

 _tap_

 _tap_

"Come on, come on, time boost..."

 **Time Boost: Your money reproduces by itself at a rate of $2,000 a second for approximately 6 hours. Next time boost available in: 3 days**

"Oh, yeah! Now I can put my phone down and go to work!"

SpongeBob had been in his bed for an hour before getting ready for work at the Krusty Krab, clicking away and spawning fictional money on his phone. It was an app called Money Madness where you tap to make money, and SpongeBob was loving it. He had originally gotten a smartphone to prank call Squidward with special voice effects, but then he discovered all kinds of other things you could do with it.

On the way to work, SpongeBob stopped by several people's houses to tell them about the game.

 _knock knock knock_

"Hey Squidward! I got this really cool game on my phone where you can tap, and tap, and tap, and tap, and tap, and upgrade, and tap, and tap, and tap, and tap, and tap, and boost, and tap, and buy stuff, and tap, and tap, and tap..."

 ** _1 HOUR 23 MINUTES_** **_LATER_**

"And tap, and tap, and tap, and—"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR STUPID TAPPING GAME! LEAVE ME ALONE AND GO TO WORK!", Squidward yelled. He slammed his door.

"Gosh, Squidward doesn't seem like he's in a good mood today. I'll tell Patrick!"

 _knock knock_

"Hey Patr—"

"SpongeBob, don't say ANYTHING! The very future of Allyson is at stake!"

"Wha... you never told me about this Allyson!"

Patrick whispered. "Shh! I made her just today! If you be quiet, maybe you can come see her!"

SpongeBob walked into Patrick's house carefully. He looked around and said after a moment, "Where's Allyson?" Patrick pointed at forty grains of sand stacked on top of each other one by one. "There she is. Isn't she beautiful?"

"Yeah, she sure is!"

"NO! SPONGEBOB!"

SpongeBob had talked too loud, causing Allyson to collapse.

Patrick was in tears. "ALLYSON! WE WERE GONNA ADOPT A BABY!"

SpongeBob ran out of Patrick's house before Patrick got any more emotionally distressed. "Gosh, Patrick isn't in a good mood either. I'll tell Sandy!"

Sandy was hibernating, of course. "Oh boy, not this rabbit hole again," SpongeBob said. He left Sandy's treedome before even finishing the instructional video.

Ms. Puff was going on a joyride in her hot rod. Larry and his tough friends were working out. Plankton was updating Karen's operating system (against her will.) None of the Bikini Bottomites wanted to be bothered today.

"Oh well," SpongeBob said sadly. "I guess this means there's no one left in town who wants to play my phone game."

 _ding_

"Except Mr. Krabs! Oh, he'll love it!"

Since the restaurant opened in two minutes, SpongeBob used the secret entrance to get there.

"Mr. Krabs, I bet you'll like this!"

 **Okay, so this is my first fanfiction and I am very bad but criticize freely. Tried to make this seem like a mix of a new episode and an old episode. Will update soon. If you enjoyed, please favorite/review and all that yadda yadda yadda.**


	2. Addiction - Stage 1

"What're ya up to, SpongeBob me boy?" Mr. Krabs asked.

SpongeBob showed him the game.

"What's this?"

"It's a new game I got!"

"SpongeBob, this isn't the time for silly games. Get in the kitchen and fry me up some-"

"No, Mr. Krabs, this one is different! Tap the screen and you get free money!"

Mr. Krabs took the phone from SpongeBob and started tapping. A dollar bill appeared on the screen, then another, then another, then another.

"SpongeBob, this is great! Can I...er...borrow it for a few days?"

"Anything for ol' Mr. Krabs!"

SpongeBob went into the kitchen and started cooking. Just then Squidward walked into the Krusty Krab. He said something sarcastic that no one remembers and tried to get into the boat where he always operated the cash register, but it was taken up by a busy Mr. Krabs.

"Uh, Mr. Kr-"

 _tap_

 _tap_

 _tap_

 _tap_

 _tap_

"Mr. Kra-"

 _tap_

 _tap_

 _tap_

 _tap_

 _tap_

"Mr. Krabs, I-"

 _tap_

 _tap_

 _tap_

 _tap_

 _tap_

 _tap_

 _tap_

 _tap_

 _ **"MR. KRABS!"**_

"Aye, Mr. Squidward."

 _tap_

 _tap_

 _tap_

 _tap_

Squidward saw this as his chance to take the day off, but when he went to the door he was greeted by a horde of angry customers. In his tapping-induced daze, Mr Krabs had forgotten to turn the **[** **CLOSED]** sign to **[** **OPEN]**.

Meanwhile, SpongeBob was idly flipping patties, wondering why there were no orders, when he peeked out the little window and saw the customers beating on the doors. SpongeBob panicked and dashed over to the Krusty Krab door, where he saw a war commencing outside. Hungry people were beating each other up; others had collapsed on the ground from hunger. He and Squidward tried opening it, but no use. Mr Krabs had the key in his pocket and wouldn't be getting it out anytime soon.

 **Golden Dollar Mode! Tap 100 of these Treasury bills in 20 seconds to claim your prize!**

Mr. Krabs liked the sound of this. "GOLDEN DOLLAR GOLDEN DOLLAR GOLDEN DOLLAR GOLDEN DOLLAR GOLDEN DOLLAR!"

SpongeBob ran over to Mr. Krabs, grabbed the keys out of his pocket, and unlocked the door; Squidward got the smartphone and threw it out the door (causing the screen to break). The customers ran in the store and slammed all their money on the table. Normally Mr. Krabs would be happy about this, but he was so close to getting that Golden Dollar!

"Sorry that we had to do that Mr. Krabs, but it's not healthy to pay such close attention to something like that! You're better off without it," SpongeBob told Mr. Krabs.

"Yes...I understand, lad."

"Can I still have a day off?"

"I'm afraid not, Mr. Squidward."

"I should have let him keep it," Squidward muttered. Business at the Krusty Krab was back to normal, but that night when the store closed Mr. Krabs made an emergency trip to Barg'N Mart.

"Do you have any of those newfangled smartphone things?"

 **Hope you enjoyed that second chapter. Reviews please!**

 **I do not own SpongeBob SquarePants, those are Viacom's rights, not mine.**


End file.
